Teach me
by Xelako
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are now a two man army for Tsunade's missions. Naruto is away training and only God knows were Sasuke is. Kakashi has taken it to himself to protect his dear kunoichi. The same kunoichi that he has been lusting over. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood in the shadows, his stance relaxed and careless like always. The abandoned building had some cracks in the ceiling from which sunlight streamed down from. He was suddenly mesmerized by it and approached the ray of sunlight, not realizing that he was being watched by a young kunoichi.

Sakura had been awoken by Kakashi's movement. Her sleep had been disturbed by Kakashi standing up from his spot near her. He had chosen to groan as he stood up and sigh after stretching. It was one of those days when Kakashi didn't disturb her mind with moaning while stretching his back muscles.

Kakashi had apparently stayed up all night to keep guard instead of her and didn't really think of waking her. She hated it when he stayed awake to keep guard instead of her. She was younger and didn't need much sleep because she was a medic and was used to not sleeping by now.

Kakashi ever so slowly raised his hand for it to be under the sunlight. Sakura could see his face and it was so focused on the light that it was fascinating to look at him. It made her feel warm inside to see him so interested in something so poetic like dust particles gently dancing under the sunlight.

"Good morning" he said all of the sudden, stopping what he was doing and turning to look at her.

"You never woke me up" said Sakura sitting up from her sleeping bag, he just smiled at her. "You are so annoying sensei." She shook her head and crossed her legs.

"Not your sensei anymore." He went to sit on her sleeping bag, besides her legs. "Not your sensei," he repeated "not your leader, captain or whatever."

"Why… why are you telling me this?" She asked suddenly aware of their proximity and the lack of his usual shirt, he was wearing his tank top/mask thing instead.

"You called me sensei." Kakashi responded as a matter of fact.

"Did I?" Sakura faked innocence as she started taking an interest on his ANBU mark tattooed on his muscled arm.

"You always do it, it's distracting." His eyes widened after he realized what he just said. He really hoped she hadn't heard or saw his eyes widening.

"What?" She had been so distracted by his tattoo that she actually didn't hear him.

"Nothing" he looked away nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Oh come on tell me! I wasn't listening."

"Nothing Sakura." He stood up.

"Please sensei!" She whined "just tell me." Sakura was teasing him and he knew it.

"Don't call me sensei." He turned to look at her with his hands on his hips, he was frowning.

"Why sensei?" She didn't get to hear anything else from him as she was suddenly pushed against the floor on top of the sleeping back.

"I told you not to call me sensei" she could feel his breath against her lips "I told you it was distracting." He placed a hand next to her head and the other hand next to her arm.

"But what if I call you sensei, sensei?" Sakura bit her lip and slowly raised her hand to the hem of his mask. He grabbed her hand with the hand next to her head.

"Then I will have to teach you to say my name." Kakashi's eyes turned dark and Sakura gasped as he slowly started removing his mask.

Sakura held her breath as his fingers slowly removed the cloth of his mask down. Her eyes focused on his fingers that were about to uncover the one thing she wanted to see. Just when his fingers had reached teh tip of his nose, Kakashi removed it quicly and attacked her lips with his with hunger and longing. His movements had been so fast she did not get to see more than some pale skin of his nose. His lips were on top of hers hungrily kissing her senses away. Sakura responded immediately closing her eyes in pure bliss. She felt his tongue carefully caressing her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Sakura gasped and he took his oportunity to carres her tongue with his.

The kiss became so desperate that Sakura moaned in surprise against his lips. Sakura subconsciously arched her back, her breasts grazing his strong chest. This made Kakashi freeze in the spot. His lips unmoving against hers, his ravaged breath against her chin and lips. He opened his eyes for a second before shutting closed as if in pain.

Sakura was in shock to say the least and it probably showed all across her face.

"Sensei…" she managed to say. Kakashi pulled up his mask after hearing her whisper and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Sakura, I-I'm so sorry," he took a hold of his hair and looked at her with guilt and a slight sense of fear in his eyes as he stood before her with a heavy breathing. His chest was heaving as he talked again "Sakura I didn't mean to, I… I will go." He picked up his shirt from the ground and quickly put it on without looking at her. He grabbed his own backpack and left her alone on the abandoned building.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving the response this fic is getting! Love the reviews you guys are leaving me. Please review! I want to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat alone on top of her sleeping bag, a hand slowly reaching to touch her lower lip. Kakashi had taken a special care for that lip and it was tingling with electricity from his touch. She couldn't steady her breathing or her beating heart. Why had he kissed her? What had prompted him into doing such a thing? Well not that she didn't liked but- oh God don't go there. She shook her head trying to shake the feeling of his lips on hers away. Sakura sighed and decided to pack her things.<p>

The mission was over anyways and they were a couple of hours away from Konoha, nothing to worry about really. Except that her sensei had just pinned her to the ground and started kissing her hungrily. Sakura sighed in exasperation and finished rolling her sleeping bag and tucking it into her backpack.

She probably did sit there for five more minutes until she heard the distinctive sound claws against rock. She turned around to see Pakun on top of a bored Bull approach her.

"Girl, let's go." Commanded Pakun once he was near her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Kakashi told us to make you company all the way to Konoha." Answered Pakun getting comfortable on top of Bull's head.

"Did he say why?" Sakura asked.

"No," They stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. "Well let's go." Sakura grabbed her things and stood up to exit the abandoned building, Bull behind her.

* * *

><p>She returned to Konoha fairly quickly and made a bee line for the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked the door to hear Tsunade's sweet voice screaming at her.<p>

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Tsunade sama, it's me Sakura."

"Get in here!"

Sakura promptly opened the door and stopped cold as she saw Kakashi's back to her. Sakura brushed her hair back and placed all her attention on Tsunade.

"Glad you finally join us," Tsunade glared at Kakashi "still can't believe this ass left you alone in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura kept quiet not really knowing what to say. She felt like she was keeping something from the Hokage, and she was. She could feel Kakashi standing next to her, breathing slow and steady. He looked so calm and lazy like always she wondered if he was even a bit worried about what she would say to Tsunade. Kakashi hadn't even looked at her, his pose not changing even a bit. Sakura felt a tint of dread and disgust deep in her stomach.

Tsunade started asking them about the small details of the mission which Kakashi had willingly started feeling her in. Sakura only added her insight or added detail to everything Kakashi said. That had been their routine ever since they had become a team. Sakura smiled at the thought of her complementing each of his sentences and Kakashi looking just a tiny bit grateful for that. Well that was before, today he just looked at Tsunade like he was annoyed and tired, possibly at the idea of sharing space with her.

"Sakura are you listening?"

"What?" she uttered before realizing what Tsunade had asked her. "Sorry Tsunade sama…" she mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up.

"No matter, I'll send you the new mission scrolls later when they are finished. I'll give you the weekend off. Dismissed." She waved at them to leave her room. Sakura didn't even blink when Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade raised an angry eyebrow at the place Kakashi had just left and then glared at Sakura. "Did you two had a fight or something?"

'Or something' would have been the right answer but Sakura shook her head and mumbled an "it's nothing" because nothing had really happened and it was just a kiss.

"He said the same thing… weird… now go away before I give you hospital work." Sakura disappeared before saying anything else.

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't feeling tired enough to sleep so she used her time on going to buy some food at the market for the weekend.<p>

Kakashi normally ended up at her house after a mission. He would enter from the window of her living room and walk silently to where she would be cooking dinner or lunch. Kakashi sometimes decided to scare her by poking her rib but he stopped doing so when she almost chopped off his finger with a knife she was using to cut a cucumber. Kakashi had paled at how she continued to cut the cucumber rather violently, probably imagining it was part of his anatomy. After studying his shocked expression, Sakura had laughed hysterically while Kakashi blushed madly. She accepted he looked endearing when blushing.

There was this one time were they had failed a mission. It wasn't really a difficult mission or a high paying one, she didn't care. Sakura wanted to save that girl.

Megumi was a beautiful girl from the picture the client had shown her. Kakashi didn't react at all at the picture, but Sakura felt her heart warming up to the kid's sad eyes and reluctant half smile. She wanted to hold the child and keep her from harm.

They did found the girl. They did caught her captors, five men from a gang. The problem was the state the girl had been found in.

The girl laid in the corner of a dark small room, the only light that she got was from the cracks on the door and wooden walls. There was blood on the floor and on the girl's clothes. She wore a gray dress ripped at several places and big gash on the shoulder. Sakura was more concerned on the amount of blood on the floor and the walls. She quickly went to check the girl from any wounds and fond that two of her fingers were missing on her left hand and two more from her right foot. The girl was unconscious, or so Sakura had hoped. She gingerly brushed away the girl's brown curls from her neck to press her uncovered fingers on her. There was no pulse on her cold pale skin. No pulse and blood all over the room.

Sakura noticed more blood on her legs and felt her blood run cold and her face pale with fear. The girl had also been raped, probably not by one man.

Kakashi had found Sakura staring at the corpse of an eight year old. He silently kneeled down to take the girl on his strong arms and carry it away from the gore of the room. Sakura followed behind him, a hand clutching the back of his green vest and her eyes staring at the floor. She didn't say much on the way back to Konoha, the small only three hours away at ninja speed.

Sakura had run to her apartment to take a shower while Kakashi took care of reporting to Tsunade for her. She exited the bathroom filled with cleansing steam and met the cold ness of her room. Sakura felt drained from her usual energy, dead inside, like the world had suddenly become dark and filled with blood. Maybe it had always been like that. She changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went to cook herself and probably Kakashi some dinner. Something simple, anything really. She didn't care.

Kakashi silently stepped through the always open window, he brushed apart the white curtains with a slow hand. He walked slowly and relaxed towards the kitchen. He made no sound, not because he wanted to but because he was used to being silent. He saw the pink headed girl staring intently at her open hands on top of the counter, her shoulders tense and her wet hair covering most of her face and shoulder. He stopped when he saw her hands slowly curl up into shaky fists, her nails making a soft sound on the wood. She was crying and he knew it for sure when her shoulders shook with emotion.

Sakura felt his arms around her waist. She first saw his hands, not completely touching her stomach, he curled up his fingers to keep from touching her too much for respect of her. He was on her personal space, not something he usually did. Sakura felt his body heat on her back and body tensed because of the unknown source. Kakashi held one of his hands in a lazy fist and the other hand holding onto his own wrist. It was as if she wouldn't want him touching her. She relaxed her body and he took it as sign to hold her closer to his chest. Kakashi eventually rested his forehead on her shoulder, not touching her neck for respect. Sakura stopped crying, she wanted to look at him. When she moved her head to see him, he slowly stepped back and placed a hand on her head. Sakura turned to look at him smiling. Kakashi cooked for her that night, just scrambled eggs.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at the memory as she reached for the eggs on her counter, but she froze when she finally had them in her hand. Kakashi is not going to come tonight, and she knew it. She didn't know why, but she knew. Did she want him there? After he violated their trust? After she kissed her so hard it was the only thing in her mind for hours.<p>

Sakura shoved the eggs back into the fridge and reached out for some instant ramen.

"What's wrong with me?" She hissed when she filled the cup with water and placed it inside the microwave. She was frowning and biting her lower lip. She remembered how Kakashi had kissed and gently brushed his teeth against the same lip she was biting. Sakura let go of her own lip and groaned angrily. She heard the annoying beeping of the microwave and thanked the gods for something else to do apart from thinking.

Sakura fetched some chopsticks and ate in silence. Her ramen was hot but she welcomed the heat it granted her with. She finished and threw the styrofoam cup away. She went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Her mind was finally blank, but restless. She rolled around in her bed for what felt like an hour until she fell asleep.


End file.
